


Childish

by Lexlz (Kaerstyx)



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Developing Relationship, Gay, Gay Sex, He just needs some love, Heahmund doesn't join Lagertha, Heahmund scolding Ivar for acting childish, Ivar hides behind a facade, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Religious Conflict
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-02 00:06:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17877365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaerstyx/pseuds/Lexlz
Summary: Where Heahmund actually cares about Ivar, and Ivar really needs some love and affection.Heahmund has religious conflict with himself about caring for a Pagan and having sex with another man, but he'll get over it.Some spanking bc Ivar really needs it.





	1. Scolding

**Author's Note:**

> howdy I hope you enjoy, I'm sorry if they're a little OOC, but I think the pairing is really cute and different. I want to portray Ivar as a frustrated young adult who hides behind a facade of sorts bc he doesn't want to seem weak and vulnerable, bc that's how I think he actually is in some ways. <3

Yeah, he was a _Christian_ , but he was also an amazing warrior. So while Ivar watched from a chair near Harald, Heahmund standing stoically with his hands on the handle end of that gorgeous sword that Ivar kind of regretted giving back to him, Ivar wondered if Heahmund hated his guts for bringing him to this land where everyone hated him. Did Heahmund wish Ivar had just let him die? Ivar didn't really care if he did, too much, at least. Then Heahmund's eyes scanned across the hall and landed directly on Ivar's. Ivar just smirked like the little shit he was before looking away. Heahmund continued to stare at him for a few more moments before looking away.

```

Later, when the great hall had cleared out, and Ivar sat in his room, undoing the many buckles on his leg guards. They were uncomfortable, but it was easier to drag himself around and stand with them. Heahmund came in.

"You talk about how your people have morals and are polite, yet you burst into my room without knocking?"

Ivar joked.

Heahmund didn't really smile, but Ivar caught the little quirk of the Bishop's lips.

"My apologies, I didn't think you'd care too much."

"You're right, I don't care. What do you want, Christian?"

Ivar said, finally getting his leg guards off and setting them aside.

Heahmund stayed quiet for a few moments.

"To be honest, I am not really sure yet. I suppose I just wish to talk with you."

"Talk? About what?"

"Anything."

```

They both talked late into the night. About their gods, about what they wanted from life, what they liked to do outside of their religion and fighting. They jabbed a lot at each other about their gods, but more light-hearted than usual. Heahmund began to stick around Ivar more.

```

Over the next few days, Hvitserk and Ivar were arguing pettily over pointless things. Harald just laughed at them, finding it endearing and amusing, since he probably missed his brother very much. Ivar could tell Heahmund was getting irritated with the constant back and forth bickering. Ivar kind of did it more because it was funny to see the Bishop irritated. Because Ivar was just like that.

Ivar caught Heahmund rolling his eyes at how he and Hvitserk argued over Hnefatafl pieces, and Ivar only laughed.

Later, when Ivar was getting ready for bed, Heahmund came in.

"How do you expect to become a king when you act so childish?"

Ivar shrugged,

"I'd say I've been doing pretty good so far, Priest."

"Maybe so, but luck only goes so far."

Ivar gave him a look.

"You think I'm only running on luck? Silly Priest, I have followers who see my power. It's sad _you_ don't see it."

"The only entity with true power is our Lord, Ivar the Boneless."

"Whatever."

```  
The next day Heahmund pretty much had had enough with how Ivar was acting. They were playing a game of Hnefatafl, and Ivar had decided to take a knife to Hvitserk's throat when he had asked Ivar to move his stool forward more to reach a shelf nearby. 

"Ivar, just move," Harald said with a small, slightly nervous chuckle. 

Ivar huffed and begrudgingly moved his stool.

"Take your turn, Heahmund."

```

Heahmund accompanied Ivar to his room later that day.

"I think we should talk."

"About our gods again?"

"No, something different."

Heahmund said while taking his scabbard belt off and setting it aside.

"If I am forced to accompany you in these Pagan lands, then I think it would make sense for me to want the best for you, yes?"

"Yeah, I guess.."

Ivar said quietly.

"You're too childish. You will lose followers if you continue to act like this constantly. There is a time and a place to be petty, but not to your brother in front of your followers in the great hall."

Ivar stared at him.

"Alright, what's your point, Priest?"

Heahmund stepped closer, leering over the Viking

'I don't think you're going to stop so soon, Ivar."

And in a literal flash, Ivar found himself laid over Heahmund's knees, very confused and slightly uncomfortable.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

Ivar cried out, feeling completely vulnerable this way, Heahmund's hand pressing down firmly on Ivar's lower back. He obviously couldn't kick his way out, and the angle was too awkward to be able to try and strike the Bishop.

"Have you ever been... Punished before, Ivar? When you were younger?"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Spanked. Did your parents ever spank you, Ivar?"

Ivar was quiet for a while.

"...No. My father wasn't around enough and my mother treated me like I was helpless." Ivar whispered gently.

Heahmund must have struck a nerve.

"It shows."

Ivar yelped in surprise when Heahmund's hand landed down harshly on his covered ass. Without the light armor, his pants were kind of thin, so he definitely felt it.

Heahmund did it again, and again, and again.

Ivar would rather burn than admit it, but it actually _hurt_. The flesh and skin being attacked were so sensitive and personal. Not only did it ache and felt like he was being scorched, but it was also _humuliating_. To be taken over someone's knee like a child when he was NOT a child, made Ivar want to hide and probably die. Gods help him.

"How can someone who acts no older than nine be a king? If you act childish, people are going to treat you like a child, which would be a lot more degrading than getting a small beating."

Heahmund scolded while spanking Ivar like an unruly kid.

_Small_? It felt like fire!

Ivar let out a small wince. The stupid Christian was right, but damn him was Ivar stubborn. 

"W-Why do you care?" Ivar sputtered out.

"I already told you why."

That was true but seemed like it wasn't _just_ that to Ivar.

Heahmund continued until Ivar genuinely had tears brewing up in his eyes, then stopped and let the younger man calm down and collect himself, before gently lifting Ivar and setting him down on his stomach on the bed, having a care for the state of Ivar's ass like a saint.

"Do you need anything?"

Heahmund caught the small shake of Ivar's head.

"Alright. I'll leave you be, then. Goodnight, Ivar. Remember what I said."

As Heahmund walked to his room, leaving Ivar to his own devices, he thought about what had just happened.

God forgive him, but he was fine, he wasn't doing anything wrong. Besides maybe caring about a Pagan. It wasn't like he was _fornicating_ with the man, so he wasn't sinning. Even though he had to press a palm against his growing erection to steady himself.

Right?

He hoped to Christ on the cross Ivar hadn't noticed.


	2. Fornicate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mega gay activities between a pagan and a bishop (;

The next morning, Heahmund came out to the great hall, seeing Ivar sitting, probably a little more than uncomfortable from the hard pine wood chair under him.

"Good morning, Ivar, Harald."

Harald gave him a decently kind morning, Ivar meanwhile mumbling out a small 'morning,' and blushing (yes, blushing!), clearly still embarrassed from last night's events. Harald gave Heahmund a look, and Heahmund only shrugged, walking to stand nearby Ivar. 

Ivar, Harald, and Hvitserk, who had joined moments before, talked about their plans for war, and Heahmund only half-listened, too busy thinking about Ivar and how he had squirmed and shuddered from pain.

To make it clear, his original intentions were NOT to try and get off to Ivar being in pain, but it had just happened and he found himself caring more and more about the young Pagan.

He'd sleep tonight with sinful dreams.

```

A few days later, Heahmund could hear Ivar's clanking from his metal crutch, coming down the hall to his room. The Bishop met him at the door of the small room. Ivar was quiet, looking down for a few moments before looking up at Heahmund.

"What's wron-"

The Christian was cut off as Ivar slammed his lips against Heahmund's, Heahmund letting out a small cry of shock. Heahmund's morals almost forced him to push the Pagan away, but he gave in to his sinful desires, pulling Ivar back into his room, lips still clamped together. Ivar lost his balance and leaned against the Bishop, their kiss deepening. Heahmund pulled away for a moment to lift Ivar up and bring him to the bed. He was a lot lighter than Heahmund thought he'd be.

Once he set him down, he reached for Ivar's shirt to undo it, but Ivar stopped him. Heahmund looked at the Viking, waiting.

"I... I've never..."

Ivar suddenly got extremely frustrated,

"This was a terrible idea, I need to-"

Heahmund gently pushed against Ivar to keep him still.

"No, I don't want you to leave. I didn't think you had done much of... This." Heahmund said, gesturing to their position.

Ivar stared at him in confusion.

"Wouldn't you rather have a slave girl? Why me?"

"If I wanted a slave girl, I wouldn't have kissed you back. Either way, in the eyes of the Lord, I am sinning. Besides, you can be my slave _boy_ then." Heahmund joked with a smirk.

Ivar hit him lightly,

"Shut up, that's not funny. I'm going to be your king!"

"I thought it was pretty funny."

"Be quiet, keep going."

Ivar huffed out.

The Bishop chuckled, hands returning to Ivar's shirt, quickly undoing, revealing the younger man's chest.

"Now, you, you take something off."

Heahmund stared at him for a moment.

"Why do _you_ want to do this, Ivar?"

Ivar smiled nastily at him,

"I felt you, the other day, when you... You know."

Heahmund smirked,

"I had hoped you hadn't noticed. Not that it matters now, anyway."

The Bishop responded as he took off his shirt.

Heahmund noticed how Ivar visibly looked nervous when he got down to his pants. He slowly and gently removed them, seeing Ivar's skinny, weak legs, but not caring about how they looked.

"Don't look at them, they're ugly," Ivar claimed sadly.

"Ivar, stop. It doesn't matter how they look to me. Every other part of you is beautiful. You're toned, all over here," He pointed towards Ivar's chest and torso, "But then soft and curved, here." He ran a hand lightly down his side and hip, making Ivar shudder.

"...If you say so." Ivar grunted out.

Heahmund wasted no time getting rid of his own pants, leaving both the men in their undergarments, though that would be changing quickly. Heahmund started with Ivar, his cock average, but definitely not small. Heahmund smirked at the thought of how Ivar would react to his.

He pushed his own shorts down, and Ivar, bless him, gasped.

"How are you..?"

"Just wait. You'll see."

Heahmund scanned the room for anything that would help ease the way. Finding none, he decided spit would work alright. Heahmund pressed two fingers against Ivar's lips.

Ivar jerked his head away,

"What?"

"Suck them."

"Why?"

"Don't question me, just do it."

Ivar huffed and begrudgingly obeyed the Bishop, sucking them gently, probably thinking about biting them as his tongue ran around the digits. But he didn't, and Heahmund pulled them from Ivar's mouth, unscathed.

Heahmund reached and eased his fingers into Ivar's hole, Ivar yelling out softly in surprise.

"Hng! F-Feels weird!"

Heahmund gave him a nod, 

"It's going to."

He said, leaning down to press kisses and soft bites to Ivar's neck and collarbone. Ivar whined softly, upper body squirming needily. Heahmund continued to gently and slowly stretch and loosen the young Pagan, knowing it would help to ease the pain when he replaced his fingers with his cock.

After a minute or so, Heahmund removed his fingers.

"Are you ready, Ivar? It's going to hurt some."

Ivar nodded,

"Yes, I'm ready."

Heahmund gently grabbed Ivar's hips, pushing forward past the tight, slightly loose heat of Ivar's ass. Ivar cried out in pain, and Heahmund silenced him with a heavy kiss. Ivar moaned into the Bishop's mouth when Heahmund's cock nudged against that special place inside of him. Heahmund held still once he was fully seated inside. Fuck, tighter than _any_ woman he'd laid with.

"I'm all the way in, Ivar." He said breathlessly.

"So _full_ ," Ivar whined like a girl, his hands grabbing at the blankets under him.

Heahmund eased out, then back in, setting a slow pace so Ivar could adjust and actually enjoy it. He picked up his pace once Ivar's small cries and whines of pain dissipated, and were replaced by moans.

"You're going to make me cum faster than any woman has," Heahmund admitted with a low groan, wrapping a hand around Ivar's leaking cock. Ivar bucked his hips up, now moaning louder.

"I'm g-going to-"

"Do it. Cum."

```

Later they laid together, enjoying the warmth of each other's bodies. Ivar was already half asleep and feeling a bit sore from their... _Activities_.

"Heahmund?" Ivar said sleepily.

"Hm?"

"This is stupid, but I think I love you."

```


End file.
